1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for assisting maintenance in the context of a motor-driven two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the context of maintenance of a two-wheeled vehicle it is sometimes necessary to turn the bicycle upside down in order to gain better access to the parts requiring repair. When repairing a flat tire, for example, it is usual firstly to invert the bicycle in order to place it on the saddle and the handlebars, before removing the front or rear wheel. This facilitates removal of the wheel for replacement of the tire.
In such a situation it can happen, however, that the motor of a driven two-wheeled vehicle unintentionally becomes activated, so that a rotation of the pedal cranks, or a rotation of the rear wheel via the chain, occurs. If the rider is working on the rear wheel in this situation, undesirable injuries can occur.
The published German patent application document DE 10 2012 201 881 A1, discloses a control assemblage for an electric bicycle in which an electric motor for driving the electric bicycle is enabled as a function of signals of an acceleration sensor. The drive system is thus enabled when the signals of the acceleration sensor suggest the presumption that the electric bicycle is moving. It is additionally possible to ascertain whether a pressure is being exerted on the pedals.